


Red Wine and Pink Stockings: A Tale of A Small Misunderstanding~

by Ley_Handsome



Series: Smutty HankCon Fics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based off a Tweet, Body Worship, Bottom Hank, Bottom Hank Anderson, Connor Loves Hank Anderson, Connor has a robodick, Connor makes him feel better, Dom connor, First time wiritng bottom Hank content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, For Cherry Knave on Twitter, Hank Anderson Loves Connor, Hank needs more love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Misunderstandings, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Not really set in any time line, One Shot, Pink Stockings, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockings, Sub Hank, Top Connor, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), biocomponents, dinner date, hankcon - Freeform, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Handsome/pseuds/Ley_Handsome
Summary: For Cherry Knave on Twitter~Based off this Tweet: https://twitter.com/CherryKnaveArt/status/1106525825598283776Hank doesn't realise Connor thinks they've been dating for three years- a small misunderstanding is resolved and the two enjoy some time together.--- TW FOR IMPLIED SELF-HARM ---





	Red Wine and Pink Stockings: A Tale of A Small Misunderstanding~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryKnave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKnave/gifts).



> \--- TRIGGER WARNING FOR IMPLIED SLEF-HARM ---
> 
> After seeing the tweet by Cherry Knave, I just had to write this one-shot! It's been really fun to do, and I had a lot of fun exploring 'Bottom Hank' and writing my first HankCon Smut! 
> 
> Thank you all and comments and feed back are appreciated! 
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely day! xxx

Hank would be lying if he said he didn’t like dressing up when he and Connor went out to dinner together. Usually, the rough-edged Lieutenant would throw on whatever clothes he could find- not really caring much for his appearance at work, but things always seemed to be different now that Connor was in his life. 

The RK800 always made sure his clothes were as crisp and clean as his own, so now he’d been growing a little more pride to go out and about. 

Standing in the mirror, Hank has donned a snow-white shirt and wine red suit jacket and pants to match. He had been deciding for the last five minutes weather to put his hair back into a ponytail or not. Back looked smarter, but it was only dinner with Connor, they’d been doing it for a few years now so he could be a little more casual and leave it down??

 

“Are you almost done, Hank?” The android called to him before entering the bathroom, Connor always had a habit of entering first and asking questions later. 

Connor himself wore a lavish blue suit that was embroidered with flowers, a black tie and his hair slicked back. He was the picture of handsome and Hank swiftly decided he would now be putting his hair up.

 

“Looking rather dashing, if I do say so myself~” he smiled as the Lieutenant finished tying it back and patting down his own tie. 

 

“You’re the one to talk. You look like the suit was made for you.” 

 

“Well, you have a good eye for these things… you choose it so you should get the credit.” 

 

“I think the rule is: if the body wearing it looks incredible, then it’s the doing of the person wearing it.”

 

Connor shrugged giving in and wrapped his arms around Hank’s waist- it was his favourite place to be. “So, where are we going? All dressed up, the restaurant must be fancy~” 

 

“It’s called Atlantis. It’s quite new and I thought it would be nice for us to go see how the food is.” 

 

“Indeed. Ever since I had the biocomponents installed to be able to actually eat, not just taste, it’s been a joy to eat out with you.” 

 

Hank nodded and the turned his head to face Connor- “we should head out now, our reservation is in a few minutes.” 

 

With a soft whine, the RK800 pulled away and they both made their way to the car. 

 

*** 

 

The restaurant was lavish and looked like it was out of a storybook. Golden pillars reached from floor to ceiling and contrasted brilliantly with the dark blues and bright squad that decorated the walls. Cherry wood flooring was so polished that Hank could see his own reflection! 

 

“This is Atlantis alright.” He murmured, feeling a little out of place as he patted down his suit once more. 

 

Connor sensed his slight discomfort and slotted their hands together to calm him. “It’s okay, Hank. Let’s go to our table.” He then gave him a slight smile, one that always made Hank’s face light up like a tomato.    
  
Now they were sat down, he ordered his food and smiled at Connor as they were given wine while they waited. 

 

“It’s very lovely here…” Hank commented as he started to take a long sip of the lovely red he’d been given to try. 

 

The android beamed- a glimmer of joy in his eyes. “I can’t believe we’ve been dating for three years and you’re still so romantic!” 

 

Hank choked on his wine, having to grab a napkin and cover his mouth as to not stain his own suit or the tablecloth. “Wha-?” He coughed a few more times, cheeks dusting red as he struggled to breathe. “We’re dating?” 

 

Connor’s smile seemed to falter slightly. 

 

“I… assumed we were? According to the courtship ways, we’ve been to dinner many times, gotten to know each other and even had several occasions of sexual intercourse.” 

 

Now twisting his napkin, Hank bit his lip. Yeah, they’d been out a lot and the sex…. he just never considered that they were actually a couple. 

 

“I just never… thought you’d want…” Hank grew more flustered as he realised his own inner feelings. “I thought I wouldn’t be able to find… someone who would love me. I mean… I’m not really the ideal type for people.” 

 

Connor went to speak, but the waiter came over with their food and Hank put all out all his focus on the platter before him. In all fairness he’d lost his appetite quite drastically. He picked at the food but guilt gnawed at his stomach as he tried to find ways to apologise to the Android. 

 

They finished eating and Hank got the bill. 

 

*** 

 

Once they walked through the door, Hank made a beeline to the bathroom, while Connor went to check on Sumo. He locked the door and took out his hair before he took off his blazer and shirt, looking at himself in the mirror. 

 

The post-it’s were littering the edge saying words of encouragement like: 

 

 

  * __‘Don’t forget to smile.’__


  * _‘Happy day today!’_


  * _‘I’m not GRUMPY. I just don’t like_ ** _YOU_** _.’_


  * _‘Shaving or NOT.’_


  * _‘Today will be fine.’_



 

 

Despite having things like this, Hank put his hands around his stomach and jiggled it a little, the marks that littered his body from both stretch marks and times when he felt worthless and disgusting stuck out like a sore thumb. His eyes darted to his razor then back to the mirror at himself. 

 

_ Is it really worth to do it again? If Connor found out that I was about to relapse… I just… I’m not worth love like that- not like this. I’m disgusting that’s all there is to it. _

 

He sighed as tired blue eyes looked up and down his body again- blood trickled down his lip slightly- the biting down from nerves finally causing it to break the skin. 

 

“Hank?” Connor knocked on the door a few times. “Are you alright?” 

 

Hank didn’t really want to respond and went to pull his shirt back on. 

 

“Hank, can you open the door for me please?” 

 

“I’m fine, Connor.” 

 

_ Just please leave me be.  _

 

“I will use necessary force if I have to.” 

 

With a cuss, Hank unlocked the door and let the android enter. 

 

“You we’re taking a while- were you feeling sick?” 

 

“I was okay. I…” He grew flustered- the guilt pressing down on his chest heavily as he struggled to get the words out. Instead he wiped the blood from his lip.

 

Connor moved closer, taking his hand and leading them to the bedroom before sitting down with him and facing him. 

 

“Hank, your stress levels are rather high… was it from what you talked about earlier?”

  
“I… just don’t understand. You said we were dating, that we have been for three years… but I don’t understand.”    
  
“Is there something wrong with the idea of us dating?”    
  
Hank pulled a face and put his head in his hands. “No. I like the idea of us being together… I just.” He started to pull at his hair and let out a sigh. It was always hard for him to talk about these things… the feelings about himself. “Listen, Connor… I hate my body… this has been something I have been dealing with for many years. I don’t really know how to explain it… I’ve always had problems with how I am and I accepted the fact that I wouldn’t really ever find someone to love me. Especially after the divorce, I just learned to know that with the way I am… with my body being like-” He motioned to his whole body- shirt opening slightly and continued. “This… I was just surprised when you said we were dating because… you can do so much better than me. I just.... You deserve better… I’m just a sad old man who… who is just…”    
  
He broke away again. It was getting too hard to breathe through the tears and the ever-growing lump in his throat.    


A sudden touch to his cheek made Hank look up slightly. 

  
  
“Hank…” Connor spoke softly- his LED yellow as he rubbed his thumb across his cheek. “You’re more handsome than I can truly emote or express. I love every aspect of you and I mean that when I say  _ every aspect _ . Your hair is like a silver waterfall and is always soft, your skin is perfectly kept and you give the most amazing hugs. I never feel more safe than in your arms. I love you, Hank Anderson. I must apologise that you feel so negatively towards your body, but I will make sure you know how much I love it right here and right now.”    
  
Feeling his face grow hot, Hank held Connor’s hand in his own- tears finally escaping.    
  
“Are you sure, are you sure you want this?”    
  
Connor nodded. “Yes.” 

 

He gave a small smile, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes, one of slyness. “Why don’t you slip into the clothes you love to wear? Just. For. Me~” He finished the ‘me’, by kissing him on the nose. “I suggest the pink stockings only though. I want to be able to get to all your skin without the dollys covering you- but you can wear it another time~”    
  
Standing up, Hank wiped his face free of tears again and gave his own shy smile, before shedding his shirt and hanging it up. Next came the trousers and then the socks. He hesitantly took off  his underwear and pulled open a drawer in the back of his closet to pull out two silky pink stockings with frilly garter-belt ends. Putting on a show for Connor, he stuck out his leg, pointing his foot as he slipped them on (he always loved the smooth feeling as they glided over his skin).    
  
Within seconds- Connor had neatly shed his own clothes and took Hank’s hands, leading him back to the bed where he was promptly positioned to sit- head and back against the headboard with a pillow behind him.    


  
“Now look at you~” Connor beamed as he cupped Hank’s face. “So handsome in those stockings~ They look so amazing on you, everyone else pales in comparison to your beauty.” 

  
  
“Where…. Where did you learn those phrases.” Hank murmured in response- face already alight like a christmas firecracker. 

  
  
“Around.” Was the only response the RK800 gave before he peppered his face in kisses. He slowly moved his hands down his neck and to his plump chest. He cupped his hands to get hold of his pecs and the surrounding skin, before he started to massage them in small circles. With a sigh, Hank let his head fall against the board and felt his blush creep down his neck at the sensation Connor was making him feel.

  
  
“How does it feel? You chest is so addictive to just massage like this. Your expression is one of pure angelicness.” 

  
  
“Fuck… Connor… it feels so…  _ ah~ _ ” The Lieutenant blush harder as a slight moan left his lips as Connor began to thumb his nipples and felt his smirk grow on his face. 

  
  
“Aww, look at you, Hank! You’re so happy and content like this? But is it enough? What if I~” He broke away to let his hands travel down to Hank’s own. He brought both of them up to his lips and kissed them before putting them over where his hands had just been moments ago. “Will you continue to massage them for me, so I can worship the rest of your amazing body?”   
  
Hank was rather hesitant, but eventually he nodded and held his hands in place- too nervous to really move them until Connor started to kiss his stomach. He kissed each individual stretch-mark and scar before he nuzzled his head against him and let out a content sigh. 

  
  
“This is one of my favourite part about you. Your stomach is so comfy. It’s so beautiful and each line tells a story- you’ve survived the past hate and self-loathing and even the occasional scruff with a perp. I will be here to make sure you know how much I adore this part of you, no matter what your brain tries to say about it.” He then let his hands roam over his stomach as he peppered it in more kisses and started to nibble and bite on the flesh. 

  
  
“Oh fuck- oh god!” Hank moaned as his hands continued to move on their own; his own legs spreading to give Connor more room to work with.    


  
“Connor is just fine.” The RK800 chuckled in a low register before he pulled away- earning a cute disagreeable whine from Hank. 

  
  
“My, my… you’re turning into such a mess. You really have the most gorgeous body I have ever seen. I really want to do something else to you, is it okay if I do it?”    


  
Still a little shy- Hank nodded and let Connor guide him. He was made to scoot forwards a little, the silk dancing around his thighs and sending a pleasant feeling through his body before he was pulled back, feeling Connor’s chest against him- his hands instantly snaking around his stomach. 

  
  
“I’m glad you didn’t move your hands from your chest. I want you to keep them moving while I do this, okay?” He started to massage his stomach again while kissing the spot between his shoulder blades. A shudder immediately wracked down his body at the gentle contact- That was one of his most sensitive spots. 

  
  
“Connor…” was all his brain could think to say. Anything else died on his lips- replaced with a hitched breath or soft moan. He was putty in Connor’s hands- being molded into a better and more accepting version of himself. 

  
  
“It’s alright Hank, I love you. I love every inch of you. I will make sure you know this every day if I have to.” He then pulled him closer- his  _ bicomponent _ standing for attention as it pressed into Hank’s tailbone.    
  
The Lieutenant thought he was seeing stars as a wanton need washed over him. “Connor… please…” 

  
  
“Oh?” Connor smirked as he started to rock against him, earning another loud moan from Hank. The android’s hands continued to glide over his skin and massage every inch as he sucked marks against his neck and shoulder blades. 

  
  
“Scapula~ Do you know what scapulas are, Hank?”    
  
Hank could only shake his head as he started to rut against the mattress himself, hands still moving in desperate circles.  

  
  
“They say that the scapula is left over from fallen angels had their wings taken from them as they descended to earth. Yours are so prominent, you’re my angel, Hank. My handsome Angel~”    
  
Connor then nibbled on each one- hands now roaming down the crease in his thigh and stomach, closing in a V-shape to tease his dick with feathery touches. This made the resolve of the detective crumble further as he rested his head against Connor’s shoulder, desperate for more as his legs trembled with excitement. 

  
  
“You’re so amazing, Hank. Your body, the way you just let loose when I’m touching you like this. You mean so much to me~”    


  
“Connor…” Hank choked out through needy breaths. “I… I love you… I love you…” he felt tears in his eyes and let out a needy sob.    
  
That was the first time in three years Hank had said that he loved Connor.    
  
Momentarily stopping his actions, Connor hid his face in his back and squeezed around Hank’s stomach tight. 

  
“I love you Hank. I’m so happy to hear you say that.” 

  
  
“Let me say it more… I love you Connor. Thank you… thank you…” 

  
  
Within a blink of an eye Connor had flipped Hank so they were face to face- capturing his lips in a kiss. It quickly turned more heated- with the android slotting his tongue in and exploring the Lieutenant’s mouth with a new vigour. His hands peeled back their synthetic skin to reveal the pristine white as he laced one hand with Hank’s own and the other coming up to his lover’s mouth. He pulled away and stuck them in. 

  
  
“Suck them for me, my Handsome Man.”    
  
Hank obliged and couldn’t help but moan around them as he looked up at Connor through thick lashes. He needed more and he knew he was about to get it. 

  
“So pretty, just for me! Aren’t I a spoiled android?”    
  
Pulling his fingers away, Connor kissed him again before he moved down to give his neck attention while his fingers moved down. He carefully breached the hot ring of muscle and started to instantly scissor Hank.    
  
Throwing his head back- Hank’s legs spread more as his whole body shuddered and rocked against him. “Connor… Connor…” He whined- clutching his hand as he grew more desperate. He’d never felt like this before. So loved and so cared for. He realised in that moment, just how much of an amazing person Connor really was in his life. He was so lucky to have that android by his side.    
  
The Android finally lost all his resolve and pulled away, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and spreading a generous amount on his synthetic cock before he positioned it at Hank’s entrance. Without fully checking, he pressed himself in- going until he was in fully and letting out a satisfied groan at the tightness around him. 

 

Hank felt his breath catch in his throat as he was swallowed by the pure pleasure that Connor was giving him: being balls deep in him, the hands that continued to praise him. His legs were slung over his shoulders so he could still see all of them man before him. Growing shy he hid his face. 

  
  
“Oh~” Conor cooed as he started to move- trying to angle himself to give Hank the most pleasure possible. “Please show my your face Hank. Your face is so beautiful I just have to see it!”   
  
The other responded with a low whine, his head turning to the side before he peeked through his arm. 

  
  
“Hank,” His tone took one of warning. “Show me your face or I’ll stop now~” That was a lie, Connor was so in love with Hank he could never just stop. But regardless, Hank removed his arm and bit his lip.   
  
Connor kissed his inner thigh and then nibbled against it softly- earning a keening whine from the man beneath him. His dick component was special and had a vibration setting. He started it on a medium setting while thrusting in and out to hit his prostate.    
  
Hank moaned and arched his back- breathing hard as he was growing closer to release. “Connor… so good.” Their sex felt more amazing than anything that become before it. He felt the love and passion through their bodies- the connection that had been through their hands still pulsed in his skin. They were connected and he wanted to be with Connor forever. 

  
  
“Con… Connor!” His hands went under his pillow and clutched against his sheet and he thrust back against him, now moaning audibly as Connor upped his vibration. 

  
  
“So good for me, Hank. I’m close myself. Will you come for me? Please?”    
  
Unable to hold back anymore, he felt his body tremble and consumed with total euphoria. His vision faded to white as he released over Connor and himself. He took a few moments to try and gain back his breaths before he felt Connor giving him a few more thrusts before finishing off himself- filling Hank with thirium-based come. 

  
  
“Such a good boy. Just for me… Hank, you’re so handsome.”   
  
He beamed and pulled out and wrapped his arms around Hank to snuggle him and pepper his face in kisses once more.    
  


“Connor… I just…” Hank was blushing heavily- still feeling Connor’s hands drift over his body with adoration. “Thank you… I…”    
  
The RK800 gave a small chuckled and kissed his nose. “It’s no problem at all. I love you…” He then sat up looking at Hank and smiling. “So, can I consider us a couple now?”   
  
The detective let out a soft huff and turned away- growing shy and turned his face away slightly. He found it a little hard to look him in the eyes while planning what he was going to say. “Of course.. Well, I want to be with you… A lot.. You’re so special to me. Thank you for taking the time to… well  I mean… you made me feel special and I want to make you happy. I’m sorry if my actions in the restaurant made you uncomfortable.” Hank then turned back to him, blue eyes holding hints of worry in case he’d offended Connor in any way.

  
Connor kissed his neck and snuggled against him again.  “No it’s okay. I’m glad we talked about it. I just hope you don’t do this when we’re married. Just waking up at four AM forgetting we’re married.” He chuckled softly and let his hand run over Hank’s stomach.

  
  
“You’d… want to marry me?”

  
  
“Well that’s the end goal? Isn’t it?” 

  
  
Hank felt tears fall down his face. “I didn’t think you’d… I don’t know… I just…”    
  
Humming, Connor hushed him softly and wiped his tears away before rubbing his stomach again. “Of course I want to! Hank, I already told you, I love you. I love every ounce and every inch of you inside and out. Nothing will change that.”    
  
Snuggling into him- Hank had never felt more love and loved by anyone in his life. He wanted to spend all of his remaining life with this android, and he would spoil him back for making him feel like he actually meant something in the world. Eyes growing heavy now he decide they would clean up later and tugged the cover over both their bodies before falling into a soft snooze.

  
  
***

  
  
A couple of weeks later, Connor and Hank decided to go to their favourite restaurant. Getting ready in his suit once more, Hank looked at himself in the mirror. His mind tried to bring him down, but as if he was psychic, Connor himself entered. He pulled Hank into a passionate kiss and moved away again to marvel at his boyfriend. 

  
  
“My, my~ You look so handsome tonight. I like the addition of the black bowtie~”    
  
The detective blushed and a smile danced across his features. He never really knew how to respond to the loving comments, but they did give him more confidence. “Thank you… and you look amazing as always.” He looked up to see Connor smiling brightly before he held out his hand. 

  
  
“Let’s go~”    
  
Connor had a plan, one that involved Hank becoming his  fiancé . He wanted to give Hank the life he deserved.    
  
He couldn’t wait to give him the ring hidden in his pocket. This evening was going to be perfect~


End file.
